MrKoda
by dokichan
Summary: One-shot (I think). Someone (or something) is bothering Syaoran in school, who will help him?


It had all started when Syaoran had decided to skip school. If you wanted to be technical, it probably had started quite a bit before that, but for the sake of consistency........ 

Syaoran was a good student, his grades were good (though it was obvious they could be a bit better) and he was very compliant. In fact, his being the good compliant student that he was may have just lead to his current predicament. 

Now usually, Syaoran would have just used magic to defend himself - and of course he knew martial arts. However, in this instance Syaoran refused too. Why? One may ask. Simple. He just couldn't afford the attention. Sakura would probably know right away if he used his magic. And on a teacher? He'd be in trouble. Also, if he attacked Mr. Koda his grades would suffer. Not only that - Syaoran was a little intimidated. In fact he was more than a little intimidated, he was a little scared. 

It wasn't that Syaoran was to weak to defend himself from Mr.Koda, but he was. He may have had quite an advantage magically, but physically......even years of his martial arts training couldn't equal brute strength. No matter what Syaoran tried to do to defend himself, he was always caught off guard. 

'It isn't so bad' Syaoran reasoned, '...yet', he added silently. All of his and Mr. Koda's confrontations (which had totaled only three) had been interrupted. For that he was thankful. He didn't have the proper equipment for magic, although he could do it without his suit and lasin board, it was a bit harder. He didn't know if he would even have the chance if Mr. Koda pinned him down. 

As you can imagine, these ponderings made our little wolf very uncomfortable. Not only because of the obvious but because he had a bit of an inferiority complex. He wouldn't ever admit it but he disliked being near people superior to him in strength, magical power, physical prowess, or height. He even had a bit of a problem when he notived someone had bigger hands or feet then him. This might explain some of his rivalries with the likes of Eriol and Touya. Seeing as both were physically larger and although Eriol was not much bigger than Syaoran, he was a much stronger magician. 

However, this isn't about Syaoran's inferiority complex. 

Mr. Koda was a new teacher, he hadn't even been in the school two weeks. In fact, Syaoran was out half of the first week on sick days. He'd only noticed Mr. Koda this last week. Mr. Koda hadn't started confronting him until a few days ago. Yesterday was just too risky. If that English teacher hadn't called him over the intercom....... Syaoran just couldn't go back today. 

Syaoran hadn't bothered to change into his school clothes. In fact, he still wore his white pajamas, edged with red. He was out quite early, due to the fact that a thought had struck him during the night. Mr. Koda could get his address anytime he wanted. This morning however, he realized how irrational he'd been for leaving his apartment in the middle of the night and stashing himself in a park. After all, Mr. Koda didn't know he was living alone - he probably thought he lived with his parents. Well, in his case, his mother and sisters. 

At any rate, Syaoran was a bit chilled and walked aimlessly through streets and suburbs, that is until he found he'd unconsciously found his way back to the school yard. Well, he was still quite a ways away. He was in the high school yard, where Sakura's brother and Yue went. It'd probably be streaming with students soon. It was almost their lunch break. 

Syaoran first instinct was to leave but for some reason he decided to sit idly by a tree and rest. He was really tired.....not because of just this night, but the last week. He'd been worrying about Mr. Koda a lot.....he just didn't know how to handle this. He shivered, he really didn't like Mr. Koda at all...... 

Syaoran watched for awhile as a bell rang and the students came rushing through the doors. He abandonned that for playing with a flower by the tree. He swatted at it. He made quite the cute sight. His sharp glare was dulled by insomnia and his expression was innocent and vulnerable. His hair was a bit wind mussed and his movements slow and childish. And to add to the childish charm he was wearing his pajamas with only his roughed up green jacket. One he didn't wear often but was his favorite, even though it was worn and had a few holes. 

Syaoran was snapped out of his reverie when a voice behind him spoke. 

"Hello there Syaoran." The voice practically purred, Syaoran looked up to find Mr. Koda leaning against the tree. 

Not many students were out now....most had gone back inside or left with their friends. Plus Syaoran was on the far side of the school yard that connected to the elementary's school yard. Syaoran watched Mr. Koda approach nervously. Mr. Koda chuckled. 

"I don't have a class to teach right now, Syaoran. I don't have to be back until two o' clock. I saw you out here. You're looking....quite fetching." 

Syaoran winced and a blush stained his cheeks at the last comment, he had to hold back a cry as Mr. Koda closed the distance between them to a few steps. 

'Fight or flight' Syaoran thought to himself. He realized he was in a bit of trouble. After all, if he ran... Mr. Koda was faster. And if he screamed, Mr. Koda's hand would be there in an instant, covering his mouth. Syaoran didn't have time to think over his options. 

Suddenly he found himself pinned and trapped beneath the weight of the older man. It wasn't long before a hand came up to cover Syaoran's mouth that Syaoran finally came out of confusion and started furiously kicking and struggling. Mr. Koda just laughed. 

"Now, now Syaoran. Be a good little boy, won't you?" 

Syaoran flushed and let out a muffled protest, struggling to get free. Suddenly he heard a gasp somewhere behind him. Apparently Mr. Koda heard it too but didn't have time to react before a kick swiftly landed on his head. 

Syaoran whimpered as Mr. Koda's body slumped and trapped him, once again. He continued to struggle. That is, until he saw who had saved him. Then he glared while turning a vibrant red before seeing a flash of light. 

All of a sudden Yue was standing before him. Even Touya looked a bit surprised. Soon Mr. Koda was lifted off of him and Syaoran left out a sigh of relief. 

"Hey gaki, are you all right?" 

Syaoran flushed brightly once again before looking away. He stuttered out a thanks. Yue seemed for the most part indifferent but a little angry. Syaoran was confused, he thought Yue only came out when Sakura was in trouble...... 

Touya looked at the man with disgust before poking him with his foot. 

"What a hentai, attacking a little kid-even if it was the gaki!" Touya brought his foot sharply to the unconscious man's side. They all stood quietly. Syaoran looked like he might bolt any minute. Then Yue spoke. 

"Why did this man attack you?" 

"Uh...it r-really doesn't matter. Sakura's not in trouble...so you shouldn't worry about it." 

Touya looked angry. 

"Sakura? Of course she's in trouble! If this guy will attack you, then he can attack her too! And if you couldn't fight him off!" 

"I could! I just....and Sakura's not in trouble! She's able to call her cards to help her! Plus, he...bothers you some first. You'd know if he bothered Sakura because she'd tell you. Then you'd take care of him before he even got this far with her." 

"You mean to say he bothered you before this?!" 

"What do you care?" 

"I thought it was a random attack! Why didn't you tell anyone before it got this far?" 

"Like who?! I can take care of myself!" 

They glared. Yue seemed to be following their conversation intently. 

"You could have called either of us." 

Both stopped galring and looked over at Yue, they'd forgotten he was there. Touya slowly nodded. 

"You could have told us. We would of helped." 

Syaoran flushed. "I wouldn't!" 

"What gaki? You'd rather be molested?!" 

"No." 

Syaoran looked uneasy. Finally Touya looked at Syaoran and his face contorted into an expression somewhere between anger and annoyance. Syaoran glared. 

"Thank you" he said quiet and stubbornly. 

Author's Note: Cheap, I know. I was going to add more but then I lost my train of thought, sucky huh?


End file.
